Forgotten Sun
by korealuver
Summary: Hi. My name is Emmalie. You don't know me, but if you are reading this, you know my famiy and their story. If you want a fluffy romance story, leave. For once, this is MY story. Not my parents, not my sister's, mine. Enter at your own risk.


**Hey people! Forgotten Sun is finally out! Um, yeah. For all the people who don't know me, I usually write Camp Rock fanfics. This is a joint account, and if you look at our profile, I'm Pooja. So, yeah, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Cullens, or SM**

**Emmalie's POV**

I pushed a strand of mahogany hair out of my face as I buried the body of the elk I had killed. I looked around for Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmett to see if they were ready to go, although knowing Uncle Em, he wouldn't be ready for another hour. I spotted a flash of golden hair and was there in half a second. Maybe I should backtrack a little.

My name is Emmalie Charlotte Hale. If you are reading this, you have already read what Stephenie Meyer wrote about my family. They, surprisingly, doesn't care that we are a best-selling series. They think we just have to hide out for a decade or two and it will blow over. I guess they're right, but they still don't know how this human managed to find out without the Volturi getting involved. Yet, she missed something I like to think is crucial. Yeah, me.

My parents are Edward and Bella, making Renesmee my older twin sister. We look nothing alike, with her bronze curls and brown eyes, and my ever-so-slightly wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I don't consider them my real parents though. They only greet me like any other member of the family, whereas Nessie they make a big deal, and baby her. They didn't even pick out my name, Uncle Jasper did.

Edward doesn't know how I feel because my special power is an enhanced version of Bella's. My power is not only the mental shield; I can convert that into an actual force field. I discovered that when I was having a snowball fight with Uncle Em. The force field encircled the snowball, and hit his hand. That was the only time he was annoyed with me. He lost a finger. It grew back in two hours, but it's the principle of the thing, you know? I have since then learned to control my power and can proudly say I'm awesome at it.

So now you know about me, this is my story.

"Aunt Rosie?" I called in a voice humans would use in conversation. She appeared beside me in a flash.

"Yes, Emmy?"

"Are you ready to go?"

" _I'm_ ready, but I don't know if Emmett is. Hold on a second, I'll ask him." She disappeared for half a second then reappeared.

"He says 'Ready when you are!' "She answered, trying to imitate Uncle Emmett's signature grin and ended up looking like a pain. I burst out laughing until a booming voice made me jump. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, since Edward and Bella aren't my, I don't know, emotional parents, Aunt Rosie stepped up to the plate. Uncle Em and I are the only ones allowed to call her Rosie, for everyone else it's Rosalie or Rose. For a father figure, Uncle Jazz and even Grandpa Carlisle sometimes have taken over that role. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice are more like my siblings. Renesmee and I are not that close because of Edward and Bella, so I don't know if we ever could be. That's pretty much my life in a nutshell. Moving on…

"If you're done laughing at me, can we go?" I poked his chest.

"You're not going to get anywhere in life if you are so impatient."

"But I did," he whispered, suddenly serious "I have Rosie." She moved over to him and kissed his cheek. The love in the air was so thick and full and _there_, I felt suffocated. I started running home, yelling over my shoulder,

"Come home when you're done, lovebirds!" See, I have a problem with love. Every single person in my family is coupled off, including Nessie. I'm not really supposed to know that, but last year I heard Aunt Rose complaining about how the dog imprinted on my sister, so she has a future love life. I am a single half-vampire who lives a family of couples. It's like I'm supposed to get jealous. I reached the house and opened the door to find Edward and Bella on the couch, making out. Can you say EEW!! They separated and glared at me.

Welcome to my life.

**Okay, I'm listening to Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan 'cause it's awesome, hence the title of the chapter. I hoped you like it, and please tell me if I gave away too much info about Emmalie on the first chapter, 'cause I think I did. Also, tell me if I jump from scene to scene too fast. Thanks! Review and I won't bring out the Volturi XD**

**Pooja**


End file.
